


Talking to the Moon

by JamieJam93



Category: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sick Fic, Sick Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieJam93/pseuds/JamieJam93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: A Larry one to the song "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars? In Harry's P.O.V. please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to the Moon

            “Hey, Lou. Sorry I’m late. Zayn was trying to hold me captive.”

            Harry was met with silence, as he knew he would be. It really didn’t bother him, though. He wanted to hear Louis’s voice again, but he’d accepted that he wouldn’t, at least not for a while. Just because he couldn’t hear the man didn’t mean he wasn’t talking, though, and Harry thought he knew Louis well enough to know what he was saying.

            “ _It’s okay, babe_ ,” Louis had probably said. “ _Was a little afraid you’d forgotten about me, though.”_

“I could never forget about you, Lou,” Harry spoke softly, pulling his knees up to his chin as he sat in Louis’s favorite spot; the window seat in the master bedroom where he’d sit every night, just gazing out at the stars and the moon. Louis was always fascinated by them and Harry believed that was where he was now; amongst the shining lights in the sky.

            Every night for the past five months, Harry sat in that spot, talking to his lost love and praying he heard him. He knew his friends were worried. He knew everyone thought he was crazy, but he didn’t care.

        Sometimes, the conversations would go on for hours. Sometimes he would fall asleep sitting there, rambling about things he knew weren’t important, but Louis had never seemed to care when he would go on tangents. He would listen attentively and then, when Harry was finally finished, he would smile, tell him how cute he was and give him a kiss.

            Harry missed those kisses.

            Sighing, the man wiped his eyes, not quite sure when he’d started crying. He tried not to cry because he knew Louis was better now. He probably had his head of perfectly styled hair back. He wasn’t tired. He wasn’t skin and bones. He didn’t feel sick.

            He didn’t feel anything.

            “I’m sorry,” Harry apologized to his fiancé as more tears started pouring and he gave up on stopping them. “I’m happy for you, boo, I really am, but it’s still hard. I miss you so much. You were so much more than my fiancé…You were my everything. Still are. I know you told me to move on, but I won’t. I can’t. Nothing and no one could compare to you. I wouldn’t want them to. The love we have…had…no, _have_ is so amazing, and most people aren’t lucky enough to feel that way even once.

            ‘I’ll keep living my life, of course, somehow. I might even be happy again eventually, but I’ll always be waiting to see you again.”

            Harry broke off then, feeling selfish. He hadn’t ever meant to say those things out loud. Louis had to leave, it wasn’t his fault. Harry didn’t ever want to make him feel bad about that because he understood, but it still wasn’t fair. Things were going so well. They were as close to perfect as things could be.

            Harry and Louis met in primary school. Louis had been eight; Harry six. Still, they clicked immediately. From that point on, they were inseparable, and at ages fifteen and thirteen, they admitted to each other that they had fallen in love. People told them that they were young; that they were never going to last, but they were wrong. They kept going strong, completely missing the ‘rough patch’ that affects most couples at some point. Even when they were miles apart, they stayed strong; the distance not putting a dent in their relationship.

            Harry refused to let this current distance do that either.

            But it wasn’t fair because Harry had proposed almost two months exactly before Louis was diagnosed with an aggressive form of leukemia.

            _“It will be okay,”_ Harry had comforted his fiancé as he’d cried into his shirt. _“We’ll get married as soon as you’re better, boo, I promise. This changes nothing.”_

Louis didn’t get better though, and it did change things. If anything, the couple grew stronger, but it wasn’t the same. The nights they used to spend out with friends became nights inside, cuddled on the couch watching television, Harry wrapped around his small fiancé and trying his best to keep him warm. In all honesty, Harry didn’t mind those nights at all. As long as he was with Louis, he didn’t care what they did, but as time went on, the harder it was to keep Louis warm, his already thin body growing thinner and thinner. While they used to talk during whatever show or movie they were watching, the conversation eventually ceased, Louis falling asleep almost as soon as they were lying down, the only time he woke being to go to the bathroom, his chemo treatments making him so sick.

            All too soon, those nights in the living room turned to nights in the bedroom, as Louis grew too weak to walk any further than the master bath. Though it was spring at that point, Harry purchased an electric blanket for his love since his body was no longer enough to keep him warm.

            Those nights in the bedroom eventually turned into nights in the hospital. Louis absolutely hated that, and it was the first time Harry had seen him cry throughout the whole thing, minus the initial diagnosis.

            He went downhill fast after that and finally, when the doctors decided it was a losing battle, they stopped the treatments and sent him home.

            The couple had a whole other month together after that, which was more than was predicted, and things almost seemed semi-normal. Louis was still too thin and pale, his hair gone, but his appetite came back a little and Harry made him all of his favorite meals again, which were kept down more times than thrown up. That was definitely a nice change. Louis had a little more energy at that point too and they got out of the house sometimes, if only to just take a walk in the park or take a late night drive through town, music blaring from the car stereo like when they were younger.

            Harry cherished that month.

            Louis would sit in his spot in front of the window every night again, smiling a little to himself. Harry never asked what he was thinking about, figuring if Louis wanted to share, he would.

            “I want to be a star,” he spoke up one night as he sat in his spot.

            “You already are,” Harry said from where he was sitting in the bed, only half paying attention to the book he was reading.

            “You know what I mean,” Louis said, turning to face Harry with a small smile on his face.

            “My love, you will be more than a star,” Harry replied, getting out from under the covers to go give the man a kiss. “You’ll be the moon.”

            Louis’s smile grew bigger, taking Harry’s hand gently in his own and giving the top a soft kiss.

            “I love you, Hazza.”

            “I love you too, boo. Come to bed?”

            “I’ll be there soon.”

            “Okay. Good night, my love.”

            “Good night.”

            Harry gave Louis another kiss; a longer one that time, and then crawled back into bed, falling asleep quickly.

            He woke in the morning to see the other side of the bed empty.

            Louis had never moved from the window.

 

            “Sorry I’m not very talkative tonight,” Harry sighed again, still gazing out into the sky. “I will be tomorrow, I promise. I love you, boo.”

            _“I love you too, Hazza_ ,” Louis said, and Harry was sure he heard him that time.

            Or maybe it was just a sweet dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so short and I'm sorry if it was terrible but this was painful ;)
> 
> If you have prompts you can send them to it-hurts-doesnt-it.tumblr.com if you'd like!


End file.
